dinosaur_gaming_and_more_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Dinosaur Survival Roleplay
Season 1 of Dinosaur Survival is early role play series released in 2015 that consists of a role play of surviving Dinosaurs in Minecraft in a contained area. Characters: Raptor''' ' Plot overview The Series begins with the first ever Episode of DGAM (Dinosaurs, Gaming, and More) released. I realize that it is my least favorite. It begins with a set of rules, a command block teleporting the character to the Dome, and putting on armor. The main character is blocked from the door from Herrarasaurus, which gets killed and spawns outside of the home. Episode 1 is the beginning, where the main character goes on a massive shooting spree. The character goes to one of the beach side homes and hides in it from running from raptors which were not attacking. The character finds loot, and takes all of it. It continues it's shooting spree, then dying from a raptor. It still continues killing, and finds a brick structure with overgrowth. Episode 2: It continues off where Raptor was stuck in the water trying to kill the Velociraptors. Raptor runs to a cut off island and starts mining and cooking. Raptor provokes a group of Achilobators, and dies. Episode 3: The episode begins off with provoking raptors again for a while. Raptor runs to the top of the brick building, and heals, and runs back provoking again. It does this but is corned on a weirdly shaped hill. Raptor then gets into the hill and finds the interior of a Plane. Episode 4: Raptor mines the plane, and finds Diamond supplies. Raptor later provokes more raptor, and gets outsmarted, then runs to the Brick building. It goes into the shoreline house, then dies. Episode 5: It begins off usual (provoking animals), but there is less Achilobators than normal. It provokes more, and more. Unreleased "Episode 6" This video was never recorded or released. The video starts of normally, but less dinosaurs than Episode 5. Raptor roams around, kills more animals. Raptor then notices a portal leading down. Raptor looks into the portal, and jumps into it, which the Portal leads to Season 3. The overall story of the Center Series is a man named Raptor gets sent to a Dome filled with Dinosaurs to survive. It is a test experiment, which is then cancelled due for Dinosaurs killing the men watching the dome. Reviews from DGAM (Raptor) ''"Personally, I never liked the first series I made. It was poorly edited, low quality, and cheesy. Even though it was that, it was still my first Youtube video. What I thought was going to happen was that I would get hundreds of Subscribers in few months. That was incorrect. Life is not like that, it is hard, and random. It took 2016 or 2017 to get to a 100 subscribers. I can't hate it that much. All I did was just find the best free recording software, make a map, and record the video," -Raptor 2018 (February 9th) Episodes * Link to episode 1 * Link to episode 2 Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}